reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:British Crusaders
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The ship swayed from side to side as the salty waves rose and crashed into the side of the hull, Xander was below decks, thinking of home, he missed England, he'd been on the boat so long he'd forgot the taste of strawberries, he longed to be back in England, sat in a field with a breeze passing through his hair as the girls picked flowers and he played football. Now he was going to a different land, a land where cacti dominated the landscape and you wouldn't see a large field of green grass, overgrown in a frenzy of multicouloured flowers. He was going to America. The British wanted to reclaim their empire, bit by bit, and Xander was going to America to reclaim the Thirteen Colonies, his good friends Nathan, Edwin and William had joined the journey, they had formed a gang which would take the Western Border States back for the British. They had called themselves the British Crusaders! "Land!" Xander heard a cry, a cry which he had wanted to hear for months, he ran up to the deck and looked west, he saw land, they went thorugh a narrow river called the San Luis river by the locals, the British Crusaders would soon rename the river as Middlebrook, it a name that meant much to them, a river in their hometown, but that was in the future, when their job had been completed. They arrived in Nosalida, locals looked as a ship with a British flag docked up. The Mexicans were happy to see them, they wanted the British to take over Mexico as it was corrupt and they wanted stability. They imformed the British that a battle was going on in Cholla Springs against the Americans, and if they helped them, they would join the British Empire. The British unpacked and geared up, they headed to America. They headed to Lake Don Julio, the place of the battle. Thye got there to see the Mexicans being pushed back, Xander told them to retreat to a camp that the British had set up. The Americans came over the hill and were meeted with cannon fire, the Americans became unorganised and the Mexicans under the lead of a British man name Riley, charged over the trench wall and ran at the Americans, the battle became brutal, the Americans were returning fire taking out a house that Nathan was in, Nathan was lucky, as he fell behind a crate that stopped him from being blown up. Xander ran in and pulled him out of the flames. The Ameicans were beginning to win, they had taken out many cannon and Riley and his men were trapped in a circle. Xander rallied the British Crusaders to the trench wall. "Ready?" Xander asked. They nodded, they climed over the wall and ran towards to Mexicans who were almost all dead, the Americans formed a line and started to shoot at the charging men, Xander was shot in the leg, his fell, but got back up and kept running, Nathan was launched back by a cannon, Edwin the same, William ran into the line and was stabbed by a bayonet. Xander still running was quickly shot in the chest. The Americans cheered! They turned... On the hill was the last Mexicans and Riley, all on horses, Xander looked up and saw the men charge once again in the American, Xander slowly faded. He woke up in Mexico, he was bandaged up from the gun shots. Riley's charge had won the battle, but he had been shot and they couldn't revive him, the British name the camp. 'Riley's Charge' in honour of his great sacrifice that without, the British Crusaders would have died, and the battle lost. But they had survived and now, it was time to rebuild the mighty British Empire! For King and Country! Posse base Torquemada Torquemada is the base of the British Crusaders. The British Army exited the boat at Nosalida and asked the locals for a place close to the border to set a base up in. Most told us to go to El Presido but when looked at it was decided that is was to hard to defend, although the trip had picked up troops wanting to rid the Amercians and bring order to land. But on the way to the border Xander1997 saw a ruined fort in the distance."Nathan-Edge have you seen this," Xander1997 said pointing to the ruined fort."Let's have a look shall we," Nathan-Egde responded the Army marched to the fort and decided that it was perfect. They named the fort Torquemada, after a heroric Mexican who had saved Nathan-Edge's life a year before after he had be shot in the chest, by doing this he was shot in the battlefield but even close to death he continued to help Nathan-Edge. He couldn't be saved and died in the battle. For this he had recived a Victoria Cross the highest achivement in the British Army to date. All members of the posse recive a room (sometimes shared with or members) and a bed, the quailty of the room and bed differ to rank in the British Army. Territories *Torquemada-Base,Capital *Ridgewood Farm-Ridgewood Farm is a ranch which the British Crusaders control and work on their while not fight, there we have cattle, crops and horses we also have a house. Rooms in the house are available althought the two offices are in use by the leaders you will find us there or working on the ranch while we are there. *Cochinay-Outpost for West Elizabeth. After 2 months of hard fighting the americans lost grip on a fort in the north of Tall Trees giving us the chance to take Blackwater and end this war. * El Presido-Prison. Used by the Mexican allies. *Tumbleweed-Outpost. Once captured the base was turned into a training camp for those wishing to join our cause. *Nosalida-Dock. Troops and supplies come from this port. *Escalara-Bull fighting,Palace. Bull fighting takes place here, it is a way to enjoy yourself after a hard's day work. *Fort Mercer-Outpost. Once taken the base was instrumental in the victory at Cholla Springs and the surrounding area. Joining the posse British Administration in US and Mexico Territories Posse Leaders: Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge ---'Goverment'--- Ambassador to Foreign Countrys: '''Undecided '''Senate Members: Xander1997, Nathan-Edge, Dedicated Members (Could that be you?) Consul (Diarchy):' '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '---Military---' Head of Army: Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge 2nd In command: (to be decided) Head of Gorilla Warfare: Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge 2nd In command: (to be decided) Head of Special Forces: Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge 2nd In command: (to be decided) '''69th Cavalry Regiment:' Leaders: Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '''Members: Xander1997, Nathan-Edge, Rambo, edddie22 96th Infantry Regiment: Leaders: '''Undecided '''Members:''' 'Undecided' '---Navy---' Head of Navy: Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge 2nd In command: (to be decided) Ranks: Field Marshal 50-General of the Great British Empire 40-Major 30-Captain 20-Lieutenant 10-Sergeant 0-Private Lowest level drives stagecoach then second rides shotgun everyone else in stagecoach. Loyalty and outstanding tactics and fighting may result in being Promoted to Field Marshal (Only way to get this rank) Members Xander1997: Rank-Field Marshal Nathan-Edge: Rank-Field Marshal Edddie22: Rank-Captain Rambo: Rank-Captain Leaders * Xander1997 Rank-Field Marshal * Nathan-Edge Rank-Field Marshal ---- Rules *You MUST never kill another posse member, unless your reasons for it have been validated by a posse leader. *You MUST always respect other posse members, especially those ranked above you. *You MUST follow all orders given to you by posse leaders. *You MUST be able to speak/understand English. This is to avoid language barriers and communication difficulties among the posse. *You MUST always support other posse members when they are fighting other posses. *You MUST, when at posse headquarters and after a battle victory, take part in a 10 gun salute. This will be saluting... *The British Flag *The Posse Flag *Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II *In Honour of the British Empire You will be notified when this should take place. All rules above MUST be followed and MUST not be broken. If they are broken then you shall be put on trial where you shall be asked questions surrounding the case by a posse leader. A verdict will then be decided on the case. If you are to be found guilty then you will face execution. The method of execution will be decided by both the posse leaders and the victim of the case. By joining the posse (through sending Xander1997 a message) shows that you have accepted these rules and you will obey them at all times when part of the posse online. ---- Golden Guns We will help you get golden guns and we will make it easy for you, this will also help you get you level up Gang hideouts We will help you level up using gang hideouts of your choice. Posse Hideout Our current posse hideout is Torquemada and we also own a ranch were we like to work during times online we will show you to these online. Task In order to get into the posse you must do a task for us it will differ due to your rank and then you will walk threw fire to show your loyalty to the posse, doing this means no killing anyone in the posse if you have a problem inform a General and we will deal with it. Glitches We know a number of glitches and we will show you the ones that we know and you can show us that we do not know about. Rafting If you want to go sailing we will show you how to do so it is quick hard to start but easy once you get going. Stagecoach If you join a session with us you must help us get it from the hideout were it is placed. If you are young and you think we will not let you in we will, I'm 15 so don't worry about it. External links Category:Posses }} Crusaders